User blog:CLyrics/hey
hi im CLyrics but just call me C, im new here, but im not gunna communticate by commenting and such, im only coming here in blog! yeah it's wired but im wired. see i just got this book and the secound one for christmas and then i browsed around the computer that brought me here! soo i came from the first ever wiki i ever been in! this may sound a little dorky, but im an 11 year old who likes the Bubble Guppies. yup that little kid show about preschool mermaids and mermen. well i imbrass it!hope i fit in nicly! PEACE!!!!!!!!!!! C January, 7, 2013 8:16 eastern standerd time ok so let me tell you a bit a bout myself. Favorite color: PURPLE!!!!!!!!!!!! Favorite food: anything as long as i isn't spicy, too sour, bitter, has onions, or and garlic Why i can't put DIVERGENT down: what can i say! it's an amazing book! it's only been 5 days and im half way done! Things i like to do: make stories, make people laugh, make people happy, thinking up random and complicated ways to fix a simple problem (some of them might be illegal in some contries), i don't know! go to the wikias and do stuff. Friends:I don't have friends here yet but i have loads of friends on other wikias i go to, you should meet them! that's it for this girl!!!!! PEACE OUT SUKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C January, 11, 2013 8:43pm eastern standerd time i forgot to say in the last one, my b-day is jan,25 which is coming up im going to turn 12!!!! sooo ive been wondering, you see in the begining i said i like the Bubble Guppies. and i was wondering what faction would be good for them soo here are the names and if you can come to the BG wiki and see if i got it right. Molly:Erudite (the good kind) Gil:Divergent Goby:Candor Deema:Dauntless Oona:Amity Nonny:Abnegation, or Erudite i cant decide. ok soooooooo i am almost soo this close of finishing the first book in the serise!!!! but just saying since im still eleven the middle of the end of the book is really emotional. i keept on screeming at Jeanine in school!!!! i bet some people thought i was loosing it!!!! oh i want to say.... NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE SHOULD RUIN THIS BOOK FOR ME!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!! ok so i will answer any of you guy's qusetions if you have any just put them in the comment box! k byezzz!!! C January, 14, 2013 7:17pm eastern standerd time AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I JUST TODAY HAVE FINISHED THE BOOK!!!!!!!!! it's amazing thought some parts inaproperite for my age ya know being a 11 almost 12 year old girl.well im still happy!!! i finished at lunch and i was screaming my head off!!!it was funny you should have been there!!!!! i reallly really hope the movie will be atleast PG13 cause since some parts are a bit inaproritate it might be more but i hope not!!!!!!! oh and i don't know if any one is really reading this, can you just comment a little to see. randomness time in the worlddddd now!: when ever you need me no matter where you are no matter how far don't worry baby!!! just call out my name ill be there in a hurry you don't have to worry cuz baby there ain't no mountine high enough!ain't no valley low enough !!! ain't no river wide enough!!!! TO KEEP ME FROM COMING TO YOU BABBY!!!!!!! C January, 18, 2013 6:10pm eastern standerd time Funniest lines in the Divergent series: Tris: "Caleb! Why are you wearing glasses? You have perfect vison! What's going on?", Tris: "Four! wait why am i calling out a number? oh that's right! That's his name. Hehe. Four!" favorite lines ever!!!! they are hilorous! i haven't read eveything from Insergent but im on chapter 13!!!!! come on people! SOME ON EPLEESE COMMENT SO I HAVE A QUSETION TO ANSWER!!!!!! IM TRYING TO MAKE THIS AS AMUSING AS POSSIBLE! January, 19, 2013 1:29pm eastern standerd time ugh, guys im in a slump. i tried to tell communtiy central about my problem but i think i just made it worese. i need a serioes cheer up any one who think they can make me feel better pleese put in in the comment box thing. Category:Blog posts